In The Room
by ShelbySue
Summary: A slap in the face to the conservate movement here on FF.  Sometimes it's not about what other people think is right, it's about what's right for you.  BDSM themes, semi-autobiographical.


_This is for all the vigilante asshats out there who feel the need to police everyone else to make up for their unfulfilling lives. I have no delusions that this will stay up long, I'm sure you douchenozzles will do everything in your power to get me banned. Have at it. But just so you know, young people in a healthy relationship have sex. And generally a lot of it. It's a big part of a normal, healthy relationship, so being a constipated, unsatisfied twatwaffle who wants to stifle everyone else is just pathetic. Actually, as much as you bitch about smut being unrealistic, two people in a sexless relationship is about as unlikely as it comes. And for you fuckers who talk shit about New Phase of The Moon, they're married, get the fuck over it. _

_So I decided to take something from my personal life and give you all a little gift. I hope you're sitting down, your heart may not be able to take it. You want to see perverts? I'm a sick motherfucker and just so you all know, this is my lifestyle. I don't write about submission to scratch an itch, I kneel before my Sir and serve Him because it's who I am. I didn't write this for fanfiction, but for Him, but I'm sick to fucking death of the judgmental tattling here on fanfiction. And some of you have made the mistake of fucking with my writer, notashamedtobesoilyfan. Kristy is my homey. I hope all you fuckers have to go to confession after reading this. And btw, I just had to make this Sam and Bella, because none of those fruity ass sparklers could ever Dominate right. _

_Kristy, this one is for you Mami, and just so you know, you make me touch myself in the naughtiest, best ways. _

There is a key at the front desk. They will ask you for your identification, and then they will hand it to you. You will walk to the elevator, bag in hand, and ride to my floor. You will walk quietly to my room, I suspect you won't want to make much noise, it would ruin my anticipation. These are the thoughts flying through my head as I kneel at the foot of the bed, facing the door, wearing a denim skirt with red lacey panties, black thigh highs and heels, matching red push up bra and a white shirt, v-neck. You wouldn't want me proper, that's not what I'm here for. My hair is in low pigtails, curly and unruly, but perfectly parted. I have agonized over every little detail, from my black liquid eyeliner to my glossy red lips; no blush though, you'll take care of that for me. I sit waiting, anticipating your entry. I have no clue what time it is. I started kneeling at 2:00, as instructed and have stared at the same pattern on the carpet ever since. I know better than to lift my eyes, know better than to glance at the clock. You'll read me like a book, see my lies and half-truths and that's not where I want this time together to go. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, who knows how much time passes and I hear nothing and then…the lock clicks and you walk through the door.

I don't look up, but I know it's you, Sir. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my flesh is covered in goosebumps. I've waited for this day for quite some time, all the back and forths, tête-à-tête's, flirting, innuendoes and sharing has led to this. I have one shot, one shot to prove I'm not a flake, not some good time submissive and I'll be damned if I'm going to mess this up. You walk in, set your bag down, close the door and stand in front of me, waiting. I lean down, slowly, and place my lips on your boots, first one then the other.

"Welcome Sir." I haven't been told I can say more, and quite frankly, you've taken my breath away. I'm not sure I could make words if I tried. I stay bowed, head pressed to the floor in front of your feet and wait. You don't move and I think for a moment I shouldn't have spoken at all, but then I hear it. A quiet click and then I feel cold metal at the nape of my neck. Without a moment's warning you slice through the back of my shirt, leaving it hanging at my shoulders, my back and the hooks of my bra exposed. I shiver, unable to stop myself but hold still for you. That's what a good girl does, and I want more than anything to be a good girl for you.

"Whores don't wear pretty white shirts like that, do they girl?" I wait, patiently. I know the proper answer is no answer, at least not until you say I can. "Answer me slut." I smile, I've been waiting to hear your voice calling me slut for such a long time. I take a deep breath and answer.

"No Sir, whores don't wear pretty white shirts." You slide the knife deftly into each sleeve and slice them as well, the shirt falling into my lap. I can feel the fibers of the carpet on my nose and the air hitting my shoulders for the first time. It's exhilarating, this is where I'm meant to be. I feel a sudden sharp slap on my ass and jerk, involuntarily.

"Ass up slut, get on all fours. Let me look at what I'm going to be playing with." Immediately I place my hands on the floor and push up, on all fours, tempted to waggle my ass at you, but I know that won't get me what I want. Obedience is the name of the game, and you wrote this game Sir, they're not my rules. I feel my pussy lips slide against each other and realize I'm nearly dripping. If it weren't for my panties I'd have wet thighs. This isn't the first time you've made me this wet, but it certainly is the fastest. I wonder for a moment what you might be wearing, all I've seen this far are the carpet and your boots, but I know better than to look. You'll let me know if you want me to see you; if I've earned that privilege.

You slide my skirt up around my waist, it's short enough that it's not hard to manipulate, and see the red lace cheekies. I followed your instructions to the letter, but you never said what kind of panties you wanted, and cheekies make my ass look as spankable as it can. I want your hand on my ass so badly, just the thought makes my thighs quiver. You notice this and chuckle.

"Are you scared slut? You should be. You just handed me the reins and I'm not stopping until I've had a good ride." I tremble at your words, not in fear but arousal. My god, you haven't been here long enough to smoke a cigarette and you've got me ready to beg, plead, anything for your touch. I feel your hand ghosting over my ass, hovering, not quite touching. It's maddening. Then abruptly you are gone, I can't feel you near me anymore. I must let out a heavy breath because you laugh behind me. "Such an impatient slut. You've waited this long to be on your knees for me, what's ten more minutes? Don't move, I want a shower." I hear the bathroom door open, the shower start. And that's when reality leaves me. I hear the water running and close my eyes, imagining myself on my knees in the shower, washing you, running my hands all over you, showing my submission and desire. I imagine you grabbing my wet hair and forcing me down on your cock. I'm so far gone in my fantasy that I don't hear the water turn off, don't hear you until your voice is growling in my ear.

"I shouldn't be the only one naked slut, stand up." I scramble to my feet, hands laced behind my head, still staring at the floor and wait, chest heaving eagerly. I hear that click again and before I can gasp the skirt is sliced up my left hip and lying on the floor. You reach between my legs and I think I'm finally going to get some relief, but no, you grab the crotch of my pretty red panties and slice it across the middle, leaving them hanging around my waist. Another flick of your wrist and they flutter to the ground. "Those tits don't look too happy restrained in that bra. Let's help them out." And I feel the blade slide slowly up my left arm, over my shoulder and under my bra strap. There's a sudden pull and then my left breast falls, heavy. You repeat the action on my right arm and the bra is shapeless, molded to my breasts. You walk behind me and grab the bra by the hooks and pull, slowly but firmly until it's so taught I can't breath. Then I hear you cut the fabric and it flies forward, off my tits and lands a foot in front of me on the ground. I'm standing in the room in thigh highs and heels, aroused, hungry for you. I'm flying already and I can't wait to see how far you'll take me.

"That's so much better. The thigh highs stay though, that's just too sexy." You walk in front of me and grab my chin, forcing my face up. "Look at me slut. Look at me and tell me you want this." I look up into your eyes and I feel overwhelmed with the need to drop to my knees. It's all there; Dominance, lust, desire, mischief, caring and happiness. You're happy to be here and pleased with me so far. I break out into a smile.

"I want and need to submit to you Sir. There is no place I'd rather be than here." You smile and place a small kiss on my lips, and I'm buzzing. Such a simple thing, a little kiss, but it conveys so much and it's been built up for so long. I whimper and you pull away, smirking.

"On your knees girl. Show me how you use that little mouth of yours for more than bratting." I sink to my knees and glance up at you. You nod and I look at your cock. It's hard, ready and looks like something I need to taste. I open my mouth, tongue out and lick you, from top to tip, then all around. You let me worship your cock with my tongue and lips for who knows how long and then the well planned pigtails come into play.

"What a good little slut, giving me handles to fuck your face with. Open wide." And I do. I open my mouth wide, lay my tongue low in my mouth and wait for you to impale my face. Your hands grab my pigtails, wrapping them around your hands once, twice. You've got a solid grip and I know it's coming any second. I take a deep breath and before I can blow it out your cock is in my throat and tears are springing to my eyes. I relax my throat and try to take all of you in, swallowing back the gag that is threatening me. I look up at you through my tears while you slide your cock in and out of my mouth and throat and you look so happy, so blissful. I put that look on your face. I slide my hands from behind my head and place them on my thighs. You fuck my throat harder and faster, and suddenly you shove my head down on your cock, all the way to the base and hold me. I panic but don't move, counting slowly, trying to stay calm. I can't get any air this way, but I know if I struggle you may hold me longer, so I relax and just when I think I'm seeing stars you pull me off your cock.

"Damn slut, you're better at that than I thought. I'm not quite ready to cum yet so why don't you bend over the end of the bed and let me warm you up, your ass looks a little cold." I nod and grin, catching my breath and crawling on my knees to the bed. I climb on the bed and lay over it. My ass is on the edge, legs spread, feet planted on the floor in my heels. My hands are under my head, and I feel a rush of adrenaline at the thought of you laying into me. I hear you unzip your bag, fiddle with things, but I'm so calm right now I don't even feel the need to look. I trust you, I trust you with my body, and trust you with my submission. All of a sudden you stop moving and everything is silent.

"Tell me your safe words slut." It never occurred to me, but I respect you all the more for making sure I'm safe.

"Green, yellow, red Sir." I feel your hand smoothing over my bottom and smile.

"Very good slut, remember to use them if you need them." And right as you end that sentence I feel a moderate smack on my ass. I moan, grateful that you are warming me up first, and so aroused to finally be under your hand. You rub and squeeze and spank me until I'm singing, low and long, lip trembling. I can feel my ass warming up as you reach behind you for something. Your other hand rubs my cheeks as you grab whatever it is you plan to use on me and I know it's about to get good.

"Where are we slut?" I can barely stop moaning long enough to answer you, and a quick, sharp slap to my sweet spot helps me find my tongue.

"Green Sir, so fucking green." I receive two hard smacks, one on each side.

"That filthy mouth is gonna get your ass tanned. Is that what you want girl?" I grin and turn my head to the other side, fingers digging into the comforter.

"Fuck yes, Sir." All of a sudden the blows are more intense. Wood, God it's wood, but I can't quite make out the shape. It's thuddy with such a nasty sting on the backside. I cry out at every blow and you stop, suddenly and walk to the side of the bed. You reach up, grab a pillow, lift my head by my hair and slide it under my face. You push my face into the pillow and hold it there for a minute. I'm shaking a bit as I nuzzle into the pillow.

"Don't burrow too deep in that pillow slut, I want to hear you, I just don't want security coming, got it?" Oh sweet baby Jesus, I feel wetness running down my thighs at your words.

"Yes Sir." But it's muffled by the pillow. Crack. Crack. Crack. My ass is burning, not quite the fire I love but we're getting there fast and your spanks are just hard enough to keep me in subspace, but not too much. It's good, so good and I can feel my pussy throbbing with each smack of the paddle. Suddenly it's gone and your hand is soothing me again, rubbing, kneading, pulling the flesh. Then your fingers slide to my thighs and you feel how wet they are, how they quiver for you.

"Such a wet slut. Apparently you love spankings, don't you? Such a nasty girl, spread on the bed, legs wide, bare pussy for me to see, ass in the air. And you're dripping slut, that pussy is dripping for me. You want some more?" I nod furiously and your hand disappears. Apparently that was the wrong answer.

"Please Sir, please take your pleasure from me. Please spank my ass, flog me, crop me, listen to me scream and moan for you Sir. Please let me show you just how much I want to please you Sir, please!" Your hand is back on my thigh, and I get a quick slap, left then right, just below my pussy. I shudder and cry out.

"Much better slut. I'm nowhere near through with you." You slap my thighs until they are trembling so bad I'm not sure I can hold myself up anymore and then you step away. I hear you fumbling with things and then hear it half a second before I feel it. The whoosh of air right before the falls land on my ass. I throw my head back and let loose a cry and then bury my face in the pillow again, realizing my mistake.

"That was one slut, I'll give you one, but no more. Pull a stunt like that again and it won't be fun anymore." I squeak out yes Sir and you let the flogger fly again. My ass, my back, my thighs, back to my ass. I'm moaning and singing into this cheap motel pillow and suddenly I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head. My cunt. You're flogging my cunt and I may pass out, that's how good it feels. I've got this paper thin pillow case between my teeth to keep from screaming and all I can do is grunt out more, more, more, over and over again. I'm dripping, grinding my nipples into the bed.

All of a sudden two fingers are in my pussy, fucking me hard and fast and I'm terrified I'm going to cum. I can only chant please Sir, please Sir, again and again. I can't find any other words. You taunt me, no, not yet, your cunt hasn't earned it. I'm backing into your hand at every thrust, it's shameless, wanton, I couldn't care less. I finally find my voice enough to speak.

"May I cum Sir?" And in response you add another finger. I'm back to my mantra, please Sir, please Sir. I'm going to cum anyway. Oh my God, my cunt is so sloppy wet I can hear it and I think I may have started squirting already. I bite my tongue, hoping that will distract me enough to keep me from cumming too soon. And you deliver me from this torture just when I can't take it anymore.

"Cum slut. Cum all over my hand and show my how fucking grateful you are." And I do, I squirt all over your hand and cum so hard I stop breathing. I can't see, I'm not sure if it's because my eyes are closed or because I've lost my vision for the moment. I couldn't care less if I'm blind to be honest, because I can't remember when I've cum so hard or so much. I finally suck in a big breath and let out a sound that scares me a bit. I sound like an animal. Your fingers slow, and eventually pull out of me and rub the backs of my thighs as I come down. I'm a trembling mass, unable to hold myself up anymore I collapse onto my knees, which pulls me down the bed and to the floor. You wrap me up as I find my words.

"Thank you Sir, thank you so much for letting me cum for you." You stroke my hair and wait for me to catch my breath, find myself and come back to this room. When I finally lift my head from your shoulder you smile at me.

"You're welcome slut. But I'm not done with you yet. Can you stand?" I nod and answer the affirmative. "Good, climb up on the bed, all the way up. Grab a few pillows and put them under your head. Make yourself comfy, you're going to be there awhile." I climb out of your arms and onto the bed, just as you ask. When I'm laid out, pillows under my head, I look at the ceiling and wait for you. I feel the bed dip and turn to look at you and you're all mischief now. The gleam in your eyes sends a fresh wave of arousal through my body. I had no clue I could be so turned on so quickly after cumming.

You don't say a word, you simply straddle my ribcage, just below my tits and look at me, smirking. I grab one breast in each hand and push them together, running my tongue up and down my cleavage, burrowing it deep between my tits so they are nice and wet for your cock. When you think I've done a good enough job you push my head back to the pillow and wrap your hands over mine, manipulating my cleavage and opening it up to wrap around your cock. You let go to place your cock where you want it and then grab my hands again, pushing them together. Slowly, so slowly you slide your cock between my tits and it sends tingles straight to my pussy. You squeeze them together so tight around your dick that I'm moaning and begging for more. I want you to fuck them harder. I tilt my head towards your dick and open my mouth, sticking out my tongue. With every thrust the tip of your cock slides between my lips and I suck, just for a fraction of a second before you pull it out of my mouth only to thrust it back again. I'm panting, whimpering, loving the feeling of being used. You start to fuck them harder, faster.

"I'm gonna cum all over your face, neck and tits slut, and you're gonna lick up every bit you can get to." And then you're pounding them so hard I can feel your hip bones slapping against the underside of my tits. I'm begging for your cum and just when I think I might need to do something, anything to help you get there the first stream of cum lands on my face, across my lips and chin. The next is shorter, reaching just to the top of my cleavage and then another, and another, on my neck and tits. You let go of my breasts and rub your cock in your cum, then smear it all over me, from nipple to nipple, spreading it to the places I can reach with my tongue. I lean forward and lick your tip and you slowly slide your cock into my mouth, letting me suck you clean. You pull out, move off of me and tell me to get to work. I sit up a bit and start by licking my lips as wide as I can, reaching out with my tongue for your cum. When I get as much as I can off my face I move to my tits, lifting them and sucking the cum off my flesh while you watch. For minutes I suckle at my own breasts, licking and sucking my cleavage, manipulating my nipples into my mouth, getting every last drop of you from my skin.

"That's good enough slut. Good girl. Damn, that was good girl." I smile at you and whisper my thanks. After all that I'm blushing. You chuckle at me and slide off the bed. Part of me is worried that you're done with me now that you've cum. I must look panicked because you stop moving and tell me to look at you. I do and you reassure me.

"I'm not done with you yet slut. But you do need some water, and I think we could both do with a little rest, okay?" Okay? I'm beyond okay, Sir. I'm euphoric, high on endorphins and submission. You're still looking at me, so I smile and answer.

"Okay Sir. We should rest up, we don't check out for a long time."


End file.
